


feel it deep inside

by huphilpuffs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huphilpuffs/pseuds/huphilpuffs
Summary: Sticking a finger up his arse probably isn’t the most productive way to deal with his sexuality crisis.





	feel it deep inside

It’s probably a sign that he’s not entirely ready that Dan finds himself procrastinating wanking.

He paces his room, makes sure every door is locked, and makes himself a snack. And when he eventually closes himself away in his bedroom, he finds himself looking for music to listen to like a bloody g—

Something twists in his stomach. He slams his computer closed and sets it on the floor. He’s sitting cross-legged over his duvet when he reaches down to palm his dick.

He’s half-hard. Of course he is. He’s been thinking about this for _weeks,_ waiting impatiently for a day when he’d have the house to himself. Anticipation shivers up his spine.

But nerves linger. He contemplates shoving his jeans down his legs, wanking quickly with a tight fist wrapped around himself like he usually does. It would be easier, though hardly satisfying after all the buildup.

He reaches for his phone, hand still pressed against his crotch.

If he’s going to actually deal with his sexuality crisis, might as well go all the way.

Finding the video is easy. So is skipping the point in the video that has Dan’s cock twitching, a moan rumbling in his chest. Fleetingly, he thinks that how often he turns to Amazing _Phil_ ’s videos for wank material should be answer enough for the questions buzzing incessantly at the edges of his mind.

But his hand presses harder to his crotch, and his gaze cuts to bedside drawer. A little more wanking couldn’t hurt, right?

It takes him only a moment to pull his shirt off over his head. Another to shove his jeans and pants down his thighs and kick them aside. He can’t help but wrap a hand around himself, give one firm stroke, before he lays back against his pillows.

The cold air of his bedroom wafts over his bare chest. Dan’s fingers are shaking when he brings his right hand up to pinch his nipple, drawing another moan from him. He keeps moving his hand over his dick, strokes himself until his hips are thrusting up to meet his fist and he needs to stop if he wants to follow through with his plans.

Sweat prickles at his brow. He wraps one hand around the duvet to keep from reaching for his cock again. The other fumbles in his bedside drawer for his unused bottle of lube.

He’d bought it this weekend, red-cheeked and feeling like he’d written the words _I’m gay_ across his forehead.

Dan pops the cap open, squirts a bunch onto his hand. It’s smooth, like oil, and a little cold. He runs it up his fingers, imagining what it would feel like wrapped around his cock.

Or shoved up his arse.

His chest tightens. He flattens his feet against his mattress, hitches his hips upwards. He’s holding his breath when his hand slips down his body, past his balls, to the pucker of his arsehole.

Dan swallows. He reaches for his phone, stares at the screenshot of AmazingPhil as he presses his finger inside for the first time.

It’s– He wiggles his hips. It’s a lot. His wrist is twisted awkwardly and he feels too full, but he presses deeper, his finger slipping inside slowly, until he can’t get it any deeper.

He pauses to take a slow breath. It’s different, _full._ But he’s still hard, and past the flood of uncertainty, there’s an edge of pleasure that has him pulling his finger out and pushing it back in and– _oh_ , that’s good.

Dan does it again. His other hand wraps around his cock, stroking slowly to match the hesitant rhythm of his finger, and he hears himself moan.

On the next thrust, his hips press up to match the movement of his hands. He crooks his fing– _shit,_ that must be his prostate.

His hand tightens around his cock, fingers drifting over the head, gathering precome from his slit. His hazy gaze catches the lube bottle, but he doesn’t want to move his hands to bother with it. This is enough. This is– _shit_ –fucking _good._

He crooks his finger again, throws his head back on a moan. His eyes slam shut, and he tries to picture a boy here with him. AmazingPhil’s broad shoulders and pale skin and longer, slimmer fingers pressing inside him, preparing him for–

_Fuck._

Dan’s hips slam up, body shuddering as he comes over his own chest.

He pulls his finger out of his arse slowly. His hand falls to the side, smearing come across the duvet. Dan stares at his ceiling until aftershocks have stopped shivering down his spine and his vision slides into focus.

Until he’s absolutely certain that, fuck, he definitely likes boys.


End file.
